ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 8: Hotlands
Frisk and Chara entered Hotlands and into the building called, Laboratory. They entered the building and the lights weren’t on until a yellow reptilian royal scientist came in. (Alphys Lyrics by Man On The Internet) Alphys: Oh my god, a human! You've come here so soon and the place is such a mess. I barely got dressed and oh my god the cameras are watching... It's just I can't even deal, come on don't be weird... (turned to Frisk) Greetings my name is Alphys, I was royal scientist for the help of King Asgore and... what is your name? Frisk: Frisk, so my friends Papyrus and Undyne has told me that you can help me lead to the surface. Is that right? Alphys: Ye... yeah I really like to help you out, but I’ve got some issues in Hotlands that Mettaton has been malfunctioned and… Alphys: #I'll take you to the castle#It would be no hassle#Know what I mean?#Well, there's a little issue#See, I made an artificial killing machine#There's no need to worry, though#You have me right here, so#You'll survive his rage#Though I'll lead from the rear#I'll still be here#Even when Mettaton steals the stage#I'll lead the way#Like in anime#You can trust me#Mew Mew Kissy Cutie's my favorite-#Dang it, Alphys!#Quit it!#Um, sorry, hang on Mettaton: HERE’S METTATON! Frisk: This is really not going to be good. Alphys: (shocked) Oh no, Mettaton please don't! Mettaton: METTATON "DO"! NOW WE HAVE THE SPECIAL SHOW FOR A QUIZ, WE HAVE A NEW GUEST CALLED... WHAT'S YOUR NAME DARING? Frisk: Frisk, then why do you want me to answer the quiz question Mettaton? Mettaton: NICE QUESTION DARLING, SO THIS QUIZ WAS VERY SIMPLE: ANSWER CORRECTLY OR... YOU WILL DIE! (laughing) (Metal Crusher Lyrics Adapted by Man On The Internet) Mettaton: #So welcome back to this metal attack#With a human losing his soul tonight, that's a fact!#He cannot scream, he cannot hope or dream#Tonight's proceedings do not work like that! Alphys: #I'm so sorry! Frisk: #It’s okay Alphys Mettaton: #It's the chance of a lifetime to get to see me!#Now sit down, little one, this is going to be fun!#You will be a star, then you'll burn like one!#Now let's see my name in lights, my dear#You'll wish you'd be up there with me#Hope you put up a good fight, my dear#No one's stopped this celebrity! Alphys: #Please keep calm, there's no cause for alarm#He's a really sweet guy, though he means you harm! Frisk: #He’s trying to threaten me#Even though I’m only 12#I don’t think it’s right for some robot to take my soul Mettaton: #No one asked you, little Frisk, we're rolling, quiet please! Frisk: Wait, I’m not little anymore. Mettaton: #It's the role of a lifetime tonight, he’ll die!#Now please don't be afraid, my dear!#You're swell, you're fab, and I'm beauty#They'll throw me a huge parade, my dear!#Once machinery kicks your booty! Alphys: Okay, just just calm down, Frisk! I made Mettaton, I know how to work around him! All you have to do is- Mettaton: Uh-uh-uh! Doctor and kid, no cheating! Mettaton: #No no no, you 2, its my show#And we can't have you interfere!#Stick around, come and watch tonight's show#Same time, same channel, I'll be here! Mettaton: Come call me when you want actual dramatic tension! Have a nice pilot! Goodbye! Frisk: That was really close, so is Mettaton going to kill me? What can we do? Alphys: Uhh... well I can lead you to the Core that could help you out. So if we got lost, do you have a phone? Frisk: Yeah, I got it right here. (gives the phone to Alphys) Here you go. Alphys: I see, but this phone is very ancient because it doesn't have any texting or good radius so just hold on for a second. Alphys fixed the phone with a screwdriver and a wrench and gives it back to Frisk. Alphys: Here you go, this should be a piece of cake. Now then let's go to Hotlands and... Oops! I almost forgot! I left my boots upstairs, stay here I have to go and wear them. Alphys ran upstairs and someone is calling Frisk. Chara: Is someone calling you? Frisk: Yes, I’m sure it’s Undyne. Chara: Okay then answer it. Frisk answered the phone and it was Undyne calling. Frisk: Hello? Undyne: Hey there Frisk... Wow! You got a new phone? It sounds really clear than the old one, and I got Papyrus with me so Frisk how are you in with Alphys? Frisk: Yeah really nice, this place is very hot in here. Chara: I know right. Frisk: (holds) Not now! Undyne: Same thing here... Oh hey I got an idea! How about me, you and Alphys will hang out in Snowdin and watch anime together? Papyrus: Anime? Uhh... don’t you think Anime is only for small children? Undyne: What? No, anime is not for children. It's deep and emotional! Papyrus: Is this... (mimics baby sound) deep and emotional? Undyne: Oh Papyrus, you don't have to say that. So if you need to call us when you have problems, try and talk to Papyrus, he knows about puzzle solving. Frisk: Sure thing Undyne, hey Papyrus. Papyrus: Yes Human? Frisk: How’s your brother doing? Papyrus: Oh he was just sleeping and doesn’t even pick up his own socks. Sans: hey papyrus, didn't you tell me about that note so that i can just leave it here? Papyrus: Oh. My. God, Sans. Anyways, good luck Frisk. Frisk: You're welcome. (hangs up) Alphys arrives wearing pink boots. Alphys: Alright I'm here, that wasn't so hard wasn't it Alphys? Chara: Geez, she is just weird. Frisk: Great, now let's get ready... also who are you talking to? Alphys: Oh, well I was clearly talking to myself. Come on, and make sure to stay on sight. (CORE Lyrics Adapted by Man On The Internet) Alphys: #Welcome, human, to the Hotland's Core!#The source of all our power#Named by our great hunky king Asgore#Fueling us every hour!#We're all living here among the heat#Amongst our blood and sweat, and#Waiting for the day we'll see the sky#Though it hasn't come yet! Frisk: #Now that I am in the Hotlands Core!#The source of all their power#Named by their great mighty king Asgore#Fueling them every hour!#Now I’m walking here among the heat#Amongst my blood and sweat, and#Their waiting for the day they'll see the sky#Though it hasn't come yet! Alphys: #Please don't turn back! #Dang it, Alphys! #He barely started!#You screwed it up!#Again, Alphys!#You're garbage!#No #Keep putting on this show#Please watch your step! #Don't go that way! #There's such danger#All hired by #My robotic Entertainer#Well #I'm sorry, can't you tell? Chara and Chorus: #Through the fire#And the flames #You will see#Something very strange#The monsters#Gather round#From all a-#-Cross the underground#They're ready#To run wild#To capture#You, human child(Frisk)#Yet you've nev-#-er to fear#Your savior#Always stands near Chorus: #Through the fire#And the flames#You will see#Something very strange#The monsters#Gather round#From all a-#-Cross the underground#They're ready#To run wild#To capture#You, human child#Yet you've nev-#-er to fear#Your savior#Always stands near#Go on, human, through the Hotland's Core!#The source of all our power#Named by our great mighty king Asgore#Fueling us every hour!#We're all living here among the heat#Amongst our blood and sweat, and#Waiting for the day we'll see the sky#Though it hasn't come yet! Frisk: #I’ll keep on going! #Dodge all those traps! #They won't get me#Watch out for that!#It almost did!#Did it hit me?#Oh#I’ll stay determined, I know... Alphys: #Please watch your step!#Don't go that way!#There's such danger#All hired by#My robotic Entertainer#Well#I'm sorry, can't you tell? Chorus: #Oh#On tonight's show!#There will be#Suffering#Well#I sure can tell#This human#Burns in hell Alphys and Chorus: #We're all living here among the heat#Amongst our blood and sweat, and#Waiting for the day we'll see the sky#Though it hasn't come yet Frisk, Chara and Alphys walked through Hotlands until Frisk got a call from an unknown number. Frisk: Hey Alphys, I’ve got a strange caller. Alphys: Well... go ahead. Frisk turned on his phone and answered it. Then an adult make voice can be heard in his phone. ???: Uhh... hello? Frisk: Hey there, so... can I help you sir? Is it like an important message or emergency? ???: Why... yes, can I speak to Ga... ...Wait a second... Is this the wrong number? Frisk: (confused) Wha... what are you talking about? The man didn’t answer and the Wrong Number Song is played. (Wrong Number Song Lyrics by Toby Fox) ???: #Oh it's the wrong number!#The wrong number song!#We're very very sorry that we got it wrong!#Oh it's the wrong number!#The wrong number song!#We're very very sorry that we got it wrong! The caller hung up by itself and Frisk is confused about the caller. Alphys: Well, who is on the phone Frisk? Frisk: I... I don't know, he said that he wanted to talk to Ga... but didn't tell me his true name. This is might getting very serious in here. Alphys: Ga...? Oh you must be dreaming about something, follow me Frisk we don't want to let monsters hurt you. Chara: Who’s that strange caller? Frisk: It is a man who wanted to talk to Ga… Chara: Ga…? I think he might be talking about Gaster? Frisk: Gaster? Chara: Yeah, he used to be the Royal Scientist until he disappeared on my 13th Birthday underground. Now Alphys took his place but she’ll try her best to bring me back to life and get us out of here. Frisk: Okay. Alphys, Frisk and Chara went through Hotlands until they went to a Spider Parlor. Frisk is afraid of spiders so he is definitely freaking out. Frisk: Alphys, I’m afraid of Spiders so can we get outta here? Alphys: Okay, let’s go. Frisk was about to leave the parlor until webs started catching him and he saw a humanoid purple spider. Muffet: I heard, that they love to step on spiders, I heard, they love to tear their legs off, I heard, that they are also afraid of them. Spiders started tying Frisk up using some webs and Frisk is getting even more frightened. Frisk: Chara, she’s going to kill me. Chara: Don’t worry, I’ll find some other way to get you down. Then, Flowey popped up. Flowey: Howdy! You didn't forget about your best friend, did ya? Well, I certainly didn't forget about you and lucky you, I brought along some new friends! As you can probably tell, THEY'RE ALL SPIDERS Have at it girls, it's dinnertime! (Spider Dance Lyrics Adapted by: Adriana Figueroa) Muffet: #2, 4, 6, 8 #I think it's time for a date #I've got a craving and I think you're my taste #So won't you come out and play? #Darling it's your lucky day#Why so blue, dear?#Why the expression of fear?#Not into falling for those crocodile tears#So you've got nowhere to flee#Now your soul belongs to me#You've been invited to my Spider Dance#Spider Dance Spider Dance#So move along with me and clap your hands clap your hands clap your hands#I'm gonna trap you in my Spider Dance#Spider Dance Spider Dance#You know a heart like yours can't stand a chance#In this dizzying, twisted dark romance#Paralyzed, fear is in your eyes #But your cries will go unheard even if you try#Struggling is futile so get tangled up in me#Cause to survive I think you're gonna have to pay a little fee#Get caught in my Spider Dance Spider Dance Spider Dance#You know a heart like yours can't stand a chance#Got your marionette strings in my hands Frisk: #Chara, what do I do?#This spider’s going to take my soul Chara: #C’mon now Frisk, stay determined #I know you can get this #Just overcome your fear #Spiders aren’t that bad Frisk: #You maybe right#But I will try#To give her mercy Muffet: #Caught you in my Spider Dance Spider Dance Spider Dance#I knew your heart could never stand a chance#Got your marionette strings in my hands Then, a spider gave her a note saying that Human SOULs should not be part of an ingredient. Muffet: Oh, I don’t think Human SOULs should be in the pastry so I’ll let you go. Frisk: Thanks Muffet, I’m tired of these cobwebs. Flowey: You IDIOTS! How freaking dare you spared this little boy? Well, I’ll kill you so that he won’t have any friends any longer. Flowey sent out a vine and tied Muffet up. She then calls for help. Muffet: HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPP!!! Chara: Frisk, you have to save her. Frisk: Well I will, excuse me spiders. The spiders came to Frisk but he cringed slightly but he stayed determined. Frisk: Can you help me get down so that I can save your alpha? The spiders listened to him and Frisk went down using his pocket knife Chara gave him to cut out the vines. He successfully freed Muffet and Flowey got mad and ran away. Muffet: Human… Frisk: Call me Frisk. Muffet: Oh right, Frisk, thanks for saving me. I haven’t have friends throughout my whole life. Frisk: Hey, it’s okay, you can have friends like me. Muffet: Thanks Frisk. Frisk: Well, I have to go now, later Muffet. Frisk is about to go until Muffet called him. Muffet: Wait, before you go, I’ll give you a spider donut, just for free. Frisk: Thanks Muffet. Chara: Frisk, let’s go, Alphys is waiting for you. Frisk: Oh, gotta go. Frisk approached Alphys who is waiting for him. Alphys: Frisk, are you okay? Are you hurt? Frisk: I’m fine Alphys, so where are we heading? Alphys: To the CORE so that you could reach Asgore’s castle, let’s go. Chara: Can’t believe we’re going to my dad’s castle. Frisk: Asgore is your dad? Chara: Yeah, he’s my adoptive father, Toriel is my adoptive mother since I fell down here when I was 12. I was 13 when I died and my brother absorbed my soul and crossed the barrier but he died at 14 and his dust scattered. I’ve been having the worse life ever, both in here and the surface. Frisk: It’s okay Chara, I’ll be your friend and if we meet your family again, even your brother, I’m sure you’ll be back into a human, you won’t be a ghost anymore. Chara: Thanks Frisk. Meanwhile, Papyrus, Undyne and Sans were watching television waiting for MTT. Papyrus: (excited) Oh boy! Mettaton’s show is coming up! Undyne: Really? That dude gives me bad vibes. Papyrus: W-What? But he’s so popular! He’s got such a sexy rectangular body! Undyne: I don't care about people just because they're popular. Papyrus: Well, you can say that because you’re popular. Undyne: Pssh, what? Popular with who? Papyrus: Popular with me! Undyne: Aww... Papyrus, you're so popular with me too! Papyrus: Aww, wowie! Wait… does that mean you don’t care about me? Sans: it's the middle of a show, papyrus. now's not the time to worry about it. Meanwhile, Frisk and Chara were walking in the dark room while Alphys is in the phone. (Mettaton Medley Lyrics Adapted by Radix, Toby Fox and Man On The Internet) Chorus: #This is the place #Where the fame is everything #Everyone wants to touch #Everyone want to see#We live in a world#Where celebrities are kings#Where the more people want#The more given-out things!#Everyone quiet!#It's a show from Mettaton!#He's the underground's#Number one and rising star! Alphys: Okay Frisk, stay still and the lights will turn on in about... Now! The lights turned on and it revealed Mettaton in a news reporter costume. Alphys, Frisk and Chara: Oh dear. Mettaton: GREETINGS BEAUTIES AND GENTLE-BEAUTIES! THIS IS METTATON AND WE ARE ON THE MTT NEWS. WE BROUGHT YOU ON LIVE SHOWN IN EASTERN HOTLANDS, WEIRD CHILD! Papyrus, Undyne and Sans were surprised and shocked that Frisk is on the MTT. Papyrus: Wowie! Looks like Frisk is on television, that was even better than I imagined. Undyne: This is not going to be good. Sans: same thing here undyne. Frisk: Hey Mettaton! Why are you playing around at me? Mettaton: WHY IT IS JUST SIMPLE, JUST TAKE A LOOK AROUND IF YOU CAN FIND SOMETHING. Frisk: And that's it? Mettaton: OF COURSE DARING! NOTHING WILL HAPPEN. Frisk: Well... alright then... Frisk walked around and he saw many stuff like glass of water, Annoying Dog, basketball then he found a book. Frisk: What is this? Mettaton: The Movie script? Mettaton: OH NO! NOT MY OWN MOVIE SCRIPT, THIS WILL TAKE MANY YEARS TO CREATE IT! WE DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS. Frisk: Maybe I can read it open. Frisk opened the script and saw a bomb. Frisk: What the?! Chara: Geez, this isn’t good. Mettaton: OH HEAVENS MY MERCY! MY MOVIE BECAME A BOX-OFFICE BOMB! AND YOU ARE CORRECT DARING... EVERYTHING IS A BOMB! The glass of water, Annoying Dog and basketball were also revealed to be bombs. Mettaton: LOOKS LIKE YOU BETTER FIND THE REAL BOMB TO DEACTIVATE! OR IT MIGHT BE THE BIG PINK BOMB. SO IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO LEAVE THIS AREA. NOW DON'T YOU WORRY EVERYONE, THIS IS JUST A SHOW BECAUSE IT WAS JUST PROPS. FAREWELL! (sides off screen) Frisk runs to the big pink bomb and calls Alphys quickly. Frisk: Alphys, quick I need to know how am I going to deactivate it?! Alphys: Alright, I got the bomb book it says that you have to cut out the red wire. Frisk: Okay! He quickly pulled off the red wire and the bombs stopped, Frisk sighs in relief. Frisk: The bomb is now gone. Sans: thank goodness that kid survived, if he didn't, frisk will be blown away. Papyrus: I knew Frisk knows how to stop bombs, I’m very proud of him! Undyne: Ehh, very clever kid. After that, Frisk and Chara went to another room and they both saw Mettaton dressed up as a princess. Frisk: Are you freaking kidding me? Chara: Geez, that dude sure is gay. Mettaton: THAT HUMAN... COULD IT BE... MY ONE TRUE LOVE? Mettaton walks down the stairs and Alphys calls Frisk quickly. Alphys: Oh no! Looks like Mettaton is doing an opera! Just remember Frisk, try to jump very fast when Mettaton done singing and used the controller. Frisk: Okay, thanks for giving me the tip Alphys. Mettaton arrives at the floor and starts singing. Mettaton: #Oh my love, please run away.#Monster King, forbids your stay.#Humans must, live far apart.#Even if, it breaks my heart.#They'll put you, in the dungeon.#It'll suck, and then you'll die a lot.#Really sad, you're gonna die.#Cry cry cry, so sad it's happening. (Song Ends) Mettaton: (sniffs) SO SAD... IT'S SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON... (carries out his controller) WELL... TOOTLES! Frisk jumped away from the trapdoor when Mettaton opens it. Frisk: (excited) Yes! I got passed this trap! Chara: Well down, Frisk. Mettaton: OH DEAR. LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE BEATEN ME AGAIN! WITH YOUR HELP FROM THE GREATEST DR. ALPHYS! SO I WILL SEE YOU AT THE CORE SOONER ENOUGH. FAREWELL DARING! (busts upwards like a rocket) Frisk: (calling Alphys) Looks like I finally got passed. Alphys: Wow, y-you did a really great job out there. I mean, I just wrote some silly programs. You're the one doing everything cool! So I'll meet you at the CORE. Frisk: Really? Awesome, alright I'll meet you there Alphys. Frisk and Chara were walking through Hotlands talking to each other. Chara: So Frisk, how can you get through this gay robot? Frisk: Why would he be gay? I mean why would Toby Fox make him a boy acting like a girl. Annoying Dog: You talking about me? Chara: Annoying Dog, get outta here we’re still doing this show. Annoying Dog: Oh sorry. Chara: Anyways, we’re heading towards the CORE and we’ll meet Alphys right there. Frisk and Chara met Alphys at the CORE entrance. Alphys: Well then Frisk, are you ready to enter the CORE? Frisk: Sure thing Alphys, it will be impossible but soon I will get back home in peace. Alphys: Um, h-hey, this might sound strange, but... c-can I tell you something Frisk? Before I met you I d-didn’t really... I didn’t really like myself very much. For a long time I f-felt like a total screw up. Frisk: Hey it's not your fault Alphys, because you can make sure that it will be helpful by without ending up letting everyone down. Alphys: Guiding you has made me feel a lot better about myself. So... thanks for letting me help you. Uhhh, anyway, we’re almost at the CORE. Go through there and you’ll get right to the palace! Come on! Category:Episodes